Talk:Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
character? I have a stupid question, how can a statue be a character. Simant (talk) 22:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) well he is a sommened creature (sorry for spelling)--Bleach boy (talk) 23:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Summoning: Rashomon is a summon as well but it is not a character, it even has a face. Who said this was a creature? Simant (talk) 23:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well now that you mention it.I really think that we should cancelit as a character and put it as a jutsu.--Bleach boy (talk) 23:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It has two jutsu pages already... i suppose it was listed as a character because it can do jutsu, so that means it can use chakra and that means its alive. weird. Simant (talk) 23:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How could sasuke synchronize? Because Nagato is dead, and since the Demonic Statue requires the Rinnegan to summon. is it safe to say that Madara will give the Rinnegan to Sasuke so he can "synchronize" with the statue???--Silverblade1 (talk) 21:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :There is nothing that says if one is to synchronize with the Statue they must have the Rinnegan. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 21:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thats what cunfuses me, go to the Rinnegan page, then scroll down to the bottom and click on the "List of Techniques that use Rinnegan"...it shows all the six path techniques, but also Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path ??--Silverblade1 (talk) 21:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) You need the Rinnegan to summon it but I think to synchronize with it you have to be a descendant of the Sage of The Six Paths (Uchiha Blood is counted too). Anyone noticed that it resembles the Ten-Tails? Maybe it was left behind by the Sage of The Six Paths to people who posess the Rinnegan incase they needed the Ten-Tails' Chakra for good?Shabih (talk) 16:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Spirit.....monster...thing pics I took some screen caps of the dragon thing, here's what i got. [[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Gedo1.png Gedo2.png Gedo3.png :There's nothing closer to the manga counterpart? Soul removal and all that? '~SnapperT ''' 18:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's possible to get a screencap of the soul removal, though I must say, I quite like the one with the dragon thing looking at Hanzō. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I wanted one like the manga as well, but sadly, i couldn't get a shot like that. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 07:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Statue here's a pic, use if you need to. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) This is not a Forum As Narutopedia isn't a forum you cannot post theories like this- "The statue also bears a resemblance to the silhouette of the Ten Tails, the key differences being a blindfold over it's one eye and Its tails cut down to stumps. One of the tails completely cut off so it appears there are only nine." -If you want to hypothesize about the statue, join a forum. i agree More Buddhist References I believe I've mentioned it elsewhere on this wikia, but the Gedō Mazō bears a strong resemblence to some famous statues of the Buddha when he was still a practicing ascetic, a form of belief that he'd later describe as an "Outer Path" that prevented one from reaching true enlightenment. In the most recent chapter, the Gedō Mazō is shown sitting in a meditative pose atop a lotus flower. The Buddha is sometimes depicted as sitting atop a lotus flower, which symbolizes someone who overcame the pain of the material world and has become enlightened, just as the lotus flower grows in dirty water, but blossoms on the water's surface. (talk) 22:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) why Why does this summon have affiliations but not users? --Rigoberto60 (talk) 15:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Summoners aren't listed in the infobox. '~SnapperT ''' 16:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Where was this stated? "With Sasuke not ready to sync with the statue during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Madara summons it on the battlefield to find someone else to synchronize with it." Can someone show me where this is stated in the manga? Iffy88 (talk) 19:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Madara says that he needs a substitute in manga chapter 536. He doesn't directly state that he needs someone to synchronize with it, but, considering he needs to capture the Tailed Beasts and isn't ready to synchronize it to Sasuke, I'm assuming that what he meant is that he needs a substitute to synchronize in the meantime. I'm assuming Nagato was synchronized with the statue in order to absorb the other Tailed Beasts, but I wonder what exactly it means to be synchronized with the statue.Diamonddeath (talk) 20:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He said he needed to steal a substitute it was never specified, so its to Earlie to say that he meant someone that can synchronize with the statue, --Rigoberto60 (talk) 03:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I told you that it was never summoned to sync. Maadara clearly said substitute, Which was not specific. --Rigoberto60 (talk) 02:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Statue's anatomy "When summoned it bursts from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible." When Madara summoned this beauty, it showed off a nice pair of legs. (as it's written further in the page when it's ankles are referred) I don't know much of statue's anatomy but I think that's a pair of legs, so you should consider removing the last part of this sentence. (And I think you can guess why the thing started to wear a robe, nobody wants to see all its body parts) PICTURE thanks to whoever changed its picture the olod one was crumy :Please sign your posts.--Cerez365™☺ 04:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Blasts Before this becomes a huge thing: do the shock wave and blast thing the statue used in 537 count as fire and lightning? The wave after it got punched certainly looked like fire, and the thing it shot from the spike protrusion do look like lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 00:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we assume it can use elements. We should stick to calling them energy blasts.--''Deva '' 00:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I ask because I already reverted one Lightning Release addition. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) We should add some pictures of the statue during the fight--Endomarru (talk) 01:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Article too small.--Cerez365™☺ 01:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) what the statue is made of especially on the pic of it behind madara in chapter 520, the statue in color and texture appears to be made of wood, should that be mentioned or is it possibly too much of a speculation at this point? To me at least, it seems clear, but I know I'm not a consensus... or even a majority (talk) 05:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC)miah :We'd be assuming since we have no clue.--Cerez365™ 11:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) rinnegan as far as i can tell the only reason anybody thinks gedo mazo can only be used by rinnegan users is because nagato used it so where does it say that and what does it say exactly. :If Madara could use it without having the Rinnegan, it would seem likely that he would. Since he only did it after acquiring the Rinnegan, for now, we take it as meaning the Rinnegan is required to summon it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Alive or Statue Is this statue alive or just a statue? I'm very curious about it. --Ilnaruto me 11:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC)